


Welcome Home My Love

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post Game, Reunions, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Claude was heading back to see Byleth after have do some stuff in his land, he didn't have thought that when he have returned.One fight have begun near the monastery and that Byleth was with all Serios and some of the old team close to her





	Welcome Home My Love

Claude was heading back to see Byleth after have do some stuff in his land, he didn't have thought that when he have returned.  
One fight have begun near the monastery and that Byleth was with all Serios and some of the old team close to her, she was healing some of them and Raphaël, Félix, Hilda and protecting were fighting for protecting Byleth.  
  
Then he decides to take out his bow and help them when Byleth saw him with his wyvern she was happy that her husband was here.  
So he fought harder, they needed to be victorious.  
  
At the end of the fight, Byleth have run to see Claude that she have kissed you  
  
"I have missed you"  
  
"Teach, I always come back to you"  
  
Then after he learns about what have happened it's was good that the others were really close to the monastery for help, even if she didn't have the sword she was still powerful.  
He thanked everyone about protected her.  
  
"You know I can protect myself," she said to him  
"I know but you need also to be careful"  
  
Everyone decided to leave them together since they need to reunite, they had dinner the two of them, where they had their hand-holding, she couldn't stop smiling at him.  
  
"I'm back my love"  
"Welcome home"  
  
Yes, he was home for a long time they would make it work both of them.


End file.
